kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Necromorphs
Necromorphs are mutated and reanimated corpses, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial infection. The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. The Necromorphs are the main antagonists of the Dead Space franchise. The sole purpose of almost all Necromorphs is to acquire more bodies to convert and spread the infection. They are believed by some to be the heralds of humanity's ascension, but on a more practical level are the extremely dangerous result of exposure to the enigmatic devices known as the Markers. The Necromorphs are controlled via the Markers by a group of entities known as the Brethren Moons which are massive Necromorphs created once every living organism on an ecosystem unlucky enough to come into contact with a Marker was killed and infected. The Necromorphs' motivations are to create a mass of necrotic flesh to be collected by the Markers during a Convergence Event with the intent to create another Brethren Moon. Dismemberment The Necromorphs had specific vulnerabilities depending on their archetype. Wounds that may "kill" certain Necromorphs may not necessarily kill human beings and vice versa. Despite their apparent similarities, one should not assume that the vital organs of either forms are similar. For example, most human beings can survive having all of their arms and legs amputated cleanly while most Necromorphs can survive having (All) of their heads amputated cleanly with the reverse being fatal in almost all cases. However, both organisms as it is with all known organic systems seemed to assume a state of lifelessness after a sufficient volume of blood loss is induced. When dealing with a Necromorph, it is advisable to induce as much blood loss as possible by any means necessary while shooting at the torso or head are inefficient ways to deprive a Necromorphic host body of blood. Enough shots to the head or body will eventually drain the body to the point where it assumed lifelessness i.e. the physical inability to mobilize themselves despite the presence of any functional limbs still connected to the host. The typical Necromorphic limb had for all practical significance, similar characteristics to a shaped mass of spongy muscular tissue made hard via engorgement with the host's blood. It is commonly observed that removal of such limbs will cause the host to lose a substantial amount of blood while the limb itself turns flaccid. Countless combatants died due to not knowing a specific Necromorphs' specific vulnerability via dismemberment. One systematic approach to "killing" these creatures is to chop them to pieces by removing their heads, arms, legs and other extremities until the body assumed lifelessness. Some Necromorphs such as The Hunter, The Ubermorph and The Regenerators are ineffectively neutralized by dismemberment alone as they are able to regenerate their limbs quickly. One way to permanently kill these Necromorphs is by destroying the entire creature at once as it is seen when Isaac killed the Hunter by burning it with a shuttle's engines. The act of strategically removing the limbs from the creatures is dubbed "Strategic Dismemberment" by the Dead Space game team. Each creature had their own strategies when it came to dismemberment and to know them is indispensable in a game where the supply of ammo is low by definition: Some creatures will simply die after enough limbs are removed. Some creatures will die instantly if a specific limb is cut off while some creatures will become even more of a threat if shot in the wrong place. Learning how to dismember creatures is mostly done through trial and error. However, dismemberment is the only effective way to truly stop the reanimated horrors in their tracks and is the best way to survive. In Dead Space 3, dismemberment did not play as big of a role in killing the Necromorphs. If a weapon did a large enough amount of damage per hit, a damage upgraded Seeker Rifle for example, it can kill them with a single hit in the chest or one of the limbs even on the hardest of difficulties. The Feeders are also the only Necromorphs whose weak point is the head. With every other variant, shooting the head will only drive it into a berserker like rage causing it to swing their arms wildly and keep walking toward their prey. As of Dead Space 3, the various types of transformations that certain Necromorphs took on after specific limbs are cut off made it hard to safely know which limb to dismember and which one not. The most surefire way of subduing these creatures is to remove an arm and a leg as this will prevent almost any kind of further transformation of the torso and legs. This method is highly advisable on Wasters, Slashers and Pukers as they died instantly when this is done. Wasters will also not be able to mutate. Types * Swarm * Infector * Creeper * Flier * Feeder * Flytrap * Slashers * Exploder * Guardian * Leaper * Pregnant * Spitter * Twitcher * Brute * Lurker * Puker * Fodder * Infector * Divider * Pods * Swarmer * Cyst * Crawler * Stalker * Swinger * The Pack * Wheezer * The Bully * The Hunter * The Tormentor * Tripod * Grabber * The Ubermorph * Regenerators * Graverobber * Alien Necromorph * Commander * The Snow Beast * The Spider * The Nexus * Medusa * The Leviathan * The Urchin * Hive Mind * Brethren Moon Cyst.jpg|Cyst Swarm.png|Swarm Swarmer.jpg|Swarmer Flier.jpg|Flier Infector.png|Infector Pods.jpg|Pods Creeper head concept.png|Creeper head Crawler.jpg|Crawler Lurker.png|Lurker Grabber.jpg|Grabber Graverobber.jpg|Graverobber Wheezer.jpg|Wheezer Leaper.png|Leaper The Pack.jpg|The Pack Feeder.jpg|Feeder Flytrap.jpg|Flytrap Fodder.png|Fodder Naked Slasher.png|Naked Slasher Twisted Slasher.png|Twisted Slasher Armored Slasher.png|Armored Slasher Slasherzipper.png|Slasher Flight-crew Slasher.png|Flight-crew Slasher Doctor Slasher.png|Doctor Slasher Unitologist Slasher.png|Unitologist Slasher EarthGov Security Guard Slasher.png|EarthGov Security Guard Slasher Miner Slasher.png|Miner Slasher Enhaned Slasher 1.png|Enhanced Slasher Enhaned Slasher 2.png|Enhanced Slasher Spitter.jpg|Spitter Puker.png|Puker Divider.png|Divider Exploder.png|Exploder Swinger.jpg|Swinger Necro Stalker.png|Stalker Twitcher.png|Twitcher Pregnant.jpg|Pregnant Guardian.jpg|Guardian Brute.png|Brute Tripod.png|Tripod The Tormentor.png|The Tormentor The Bully.png|The Bully The Hunter.png|The Hunter The Ubermorph.png|The Ubermorph Regenerators.png|Regenerators Alien Necromorph.png|Alien Necromorph Commander.jpg|Commander The Snow Beast.jpg|The Snow Beast The Spider.png|The Spider The Nexus.png|The Nexus Necro Medusa.png|The Leviathan The Urchin.png|The Urchin Brethren Moon.png|Brethren Moon Category:Zombies Category:Factions